


Captive Blues

by Tarlan



Series: Blue Skin Demon [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a simple mission goes a little awry, John discovers that he has a kink for blue skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive Blues

**Author's Note:**

> **mcsheplets site** prompt #121 Tradition  
>  **ancientctybingo** prompt #25 Captive Blues  
>  **mmom** Day 02

Atlantis had been on Earth for a little under four months before John finally succumbed to the unending boredom and offered to lead a team through the Earth Stargate on a _milk run_ mission. Strangely, it only took him a little extra persuading to get Rodney to agree to go along with him, much to the relief of Rodney's minions--as Rodney liked to call them.

"Sure you don't need to ask permission from Keller," John needled, expecting Rodney to raise his chin defiantly and explain exactly why he didn't need to ask anyone's permission. Instead, Rodney glanced away, looking uncomfortable. "Rodney?"

"Um. Jennifer... She needed some space."

John winced slightly and licked his lower lip nervously. As he had seen her only a few hours ago, he knew Keller was still heading up the Infirmary on Atlantis so the space she needed had not been work related. He felt unsure how to handle what sounded suspiciously like a break-up between Rodney and Keller, and he shifted nervously as Rodney began to wring his hands and pace across the lab floor.

"She thinks I need time to reflect on my attitude towards... um... well... everyone?" Rodney looked stricken and John shrugged in sympathy, well aware of Rodney's lack of people skills. John had caught him berating his staff on more than one occasion, unable to suffer fools or stupidity, especially when lives were at stake. Admittedly, Rodney could be nicer, but then he wouldn't be Rodney.

Tentatively, he reached out and patted Rodney on the shoulder. "Then maybe a short break away is what you need."

Rodney's shoulders slumped. "Fine. When?"

"Thirty minutes."

"What? That's barely enough time to grab my field gear, let alone check it."

"It's a milk run, Rodney. We gate in, we say hi to the nice people, and we gate back." He opened his hands wide. "What could go wrong?"

Rodney's expression turned. "Oh, you did not just jinx this mission."

"What? No!" He fidgeted uneasily but Rodney would not be mollified. Instead, Rodney jabbed him in the chest with his forefinger.

"If anything goes wrong, I'm holding you personally responsible, Colonel Jinx."

Two hours later, John winced as Rodney gave him the stink eye. Standing with his back to the smooth stone column, arms stretched around and hands tied behind at the wrists, he had a perfect view of the proceedings. How was he to know they would step through the gate in the middle of some traditional festival of colors, where everyone with blue eyes had to be dipped from head to toe in some kind of plant dye. John turned his glare on a hapless Daniel Jackson, who was trying to make the best of the situation by following the instructions to strip.

Dozens of others were stripping down too, and John caught several glimpses of both Jackson and Rodney naked before they were herded with the others towards what John could only describe as a sheep dip. He winced as the first of the villagers stepped into the water and ducked down, coming up dripping in goo. Several more followed before he was given an unobstructed view of Rodney, fully naked, being herded into the dip behind Jackson, with excited pushes and shoves from the others.

"Oh god!" he heard Rodney exclaim.

His skin so pale that he seemed to gleam in the sunshine--and then he was spluttering as he came back up for air after someone used the equivalent of a shepherd's crook to force him under. Wild cheers went up as he staggered out the other side but the sound and sight seemed to tunnel as Rodney was sluiced down, leaving John with a pale wash of color and a muted roar in his ears. All he could see was Rodney--blue from head to toe. As Rodney turned a fraction, John caught sight of Rodney's heavy cock, just as blue as the rest of him. All the moisture evaporated from his mouth and his own cock gave a strong twitch, stiffening in his pants.

A plate of meat and other food items was thrust into Rodney's hands, appeasing him somewhat, and all John could do was stand and stare at the sight of blue-colored thighs and ass, of muscles rippling in broad shoulders that reminded him of the blue-skinned mutants in the X-Men movies. He was exotic. Alien. And even though John had denied how much he wanted Rodney for years, he was no longer able to fool himself. He wanted to bury his cock in that firm, blue ass. Wanted to wrap his mouth around that blue cock. He wanted to pinch and rub and caress the blue-tinged skin and nuzzle the fine, darker blue hairs at Rodney's groin, inhaling his scent.

John groaned as cock hardened, restrained only by his BDUs, but obviously tenting the fabric. He tried to will away his erection with all manner of nasty thoughts but one look at the expanse of blue skin across Rodney's back and ass had him rock hard and desperate to touch. When someone released his wrists, John fled, dropping to his knees behind the nearest hut and unfastened his pants clumsily as his hands shook with desire. He barely managed three tugs before Rodney's voice came from right in front of him.

"John?"

"Oh fuck!"

And he was coming hard with the sound of Rodney calling his name and the image of Rodney's blue skin burned into his mind. Everything whited out for a moment from the intensity of his orgasm. When he finally regained enough of his senses, he found Rodney kneeling right in front of him. His dark blue lips were opened wide in shock, revealing the almost obscene pink inside his mouth. Rodney's eyes slid down and John's followed until he froze, seeing the white stripe of semen splattered over Rodney's blue chest.

It wasn't Rodney's, unless Rodney had a remarkable recovery period, because Rodney's cock was thickening right before John's eyes, standing up from a bed of dark blue curls. He heard a gasp from above, only then realizing that he had dived in to suck that hard blue cock. Rodney made a feeble attempt to stop him but it was obvious that he wanted it just as much as John; his hands fluttering uselessly for a moment before blue fingers griped John's hair and shoulder, hips making tiny, restrained thrusts up into John's mouth, stuttering as he came.

John pulled away, wiping his swollen lips with the back of his hand as he stared into Rodney's orgasm-blissed face. He took Rodney's face in both of his hands and leaned in, kissing him deeply.. and Rodney kissed him back.

The blue dye took three days to fade from Rodney's skin, and by mutual agreement, they spent the entire time in a tangle of naked, sweaty limbs in Rodney's huge bed in Atlantis.

The city continued to float soft and gentle on the waves of the blue Pacific, and John was no longer bored.

END


End file.
